herecomeshoneybooboofandomcom-20200213-history
Alana Thompson
/10000000000-20050828/10000)}} |height = 4'11 |nationality = American |hometown = McIntyre, Georgia |born = August 28, 2005 |hobbies = Pageantry (Retired) |parents = June Thompson (mother) Mike Thompson (father) |siblings = Anna Thompson (sister) Jessica Thompson (sister) Lauryn Thompson (sister) |other family = Kaitlyn Elizabeth Clark (niece) Uncle Poodle Aunt Doe Doe Uncle Jimmy Aunt Janice Michael Cardwell (Brother in Law) (Unknown niece) |spouse = |children = |love interests = |pets = Nugget (Pet Chicken) Glitzy (Former Pet Pig) China "Cha-Cha/Chi-Chi" (Deceased) Boy (Pet Cat) Hamster }} Alana Fran Thompson (born August 28, 2005), also known as "Honey Boo Boo," is an American television personality who is best known for the shows Here Comes Honey Boo Boo and Toddlers & Tiaras. Alana is nine years old and is the aunt of Kaitlyn Elizabeth Shannon. She has three older siblings, Anna Shannon, Jessica Shannon, & Lauryn Shannon. Her parents are June Thompson and Mike Thompson. Her favorite color is pink. *She got her fame from YouTube video of toddlers and tiaras. *She drinks go go juice which is Mountain Dew and red bull combined before pageants. *She also is famous for a reality show focusing on her and her family. *On her 8th birthday she went to an amusement park with her family. *She took dance classes. *She did cheerleading *She got a headache from a car crash. *Jessica is her BFF and says that she smells better than Pumpkin and Anna. *She was the winner of the ham eating contest. *She was the winner of favorite food contest. *Her favorite food is cereal. *On her 7th birthday she had an inflatable water slide. *She was on Toddlers and Tiaras before she and her family had their own reality show. *She was one of the flower girls at Anna's wedding. *Her family has a musical snowman that their nana had before she passed away. *Her favorite meal is sketti *She had a video of herself on YouTube dancing on a collage bar. *She appeared on Familly Feud and the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. *She hit her mother during the Tonight show with Jimmy Fallon. *She adores Miley Cyrus as her rolemodel. *She loved her dog China a lot. *She shares her room with Pumpkin. *She wants to be a mother someday. *She won the pie eating contest at a blueberry festival. *She did the mud belly flop with Jessica. *She once had a pool and slip and slide that broke. *She loves spending time with her mother. *She won the watermelon eating contest. *Her favorite cuss words are booger head fart face and shut the front door. *Wrestling is her heart and soul. *She plans on being the richest in her familly by age 21. *Alana rooms is purple with light blue spots. *She has an ipad. *On her spring break this year she made a redneck hot tub and did a house boat vaction. *She on her summer vacation for 2014 she went to Florida to the beach with her sisters before school started again for her and her sisters. *She lost 8 pounds as of 5/21/15. *She likes juice. *Her middle name is Fran. *She will have a second niece in December. *Her school is mt Carmel elementary school.She will be a 5th grader for the 2015-2016 school year. *Her first day of fifth grade was exciting for her. *She lives in Henry county. *She went to Panama City beach for her summer vacation. *Her favorite food is chicken nuggets. *She had her first song released movin up. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters